Simply Destiny
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Destiny is an ever changing force, like the clouds. Katara's just glad that her destiny allowed her to have Aang. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Avatar. Yeah, go ahead and laugh.**

A/N: Hey guys! I want to point out that I am right in the middle of my exams so it's a miracle this was even made. To some of my other readers, I am finishing Love Stories and Whatnot. I just need inspiration to strike. Cave of Two Loves anyone? If TTAvatarfan is reading this, I really wanted to try this on my own, and I think I did an Ok job.

--

What would you be willing to do? For a loved one, a friend, a stranger. To end a war that you would have liked not to be part of. However, destiny is a fickle mistress and she decided to put you smack dab in the middle of the chaos, ignoring your pleas for neutrality. In the night, you hear it laughing impishly as you try desperately to figure out where you belong.

Destiny is cruel. For your destiny to play out down the right path, did your mother really have to die in front of your eyes? Your young eight year old eyes, who for so long had only contained the twinkle of snow and childlike wonder. Did it really have to play out the way it did?

Your brother see's it as a coincidence that you just so happened to find him, the Avatar, your best friend, in an iceberg. It was just fortunate that you were able to help him and become a water bending master in the process. Finding Toph had been an added bonus too. No… destiny had nothing to do with it. Your life had just changed with the tides of accidental luck.

Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you will believe it.

You're frustrated now, leaning on the balcony of your room. Your boyfriend is sleeping soundly unaware of your absence. The thought of destiny, and luck, and icebergs, and everything make your head spin so fast that your grip on the rail tightens.

Your remember a time where your life had no substance. No meaning, after half your family members left. Where the sparkle of the sky did not captivate you until the moment when you could share it. Destiny had a played a part in that too. It had given you love, and somebody to love who adored you.

You darken. That small gift that it had desired to give you had almost been taken away. Because unlike your destiny his had not wanted love, it had wanted a safe world. The seventh Chakra. He had almost done it too.

The Avatar had almost shattered your heart to pieces.

You're only fourteen and already people revere you. Your reputation stretches throughout the corners of the globe as a healer, water bending master, his love. The Avatar's love.

But… you don't want to be the Avatar's love.

"Katara?"

You turn as if you had been caught doing some horrendous act, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Aang is standing there and wordlessly he walks towards you and you melt into his arms. Neither of you want to let go yet so you just lay a stray kiss on his jaw and begin talking.

"You should be in bed, Aang. We have a long day tomorrow." you cannot help but chide him gently. Aang hums in confirmation beginning to rock gently.

A surge of love within yourself renders you speechless; your throat is quite too constricted for such a purpose. You let yourself be rocked lightly your forehead leaning lightly against Aang's, eyes connected. Then, you're crying.

"I love you, my Forever girl." Aang whispers quietly and you choke back a sob. How terribly corny the nickname he had bestowed on you was. You loved it though. You loved that he called you that.

"I love you so much, Aang."

He smiles at you and slowly his lips are on yours. You can't help but shiver and wrap your arms around his neck.

You're glad destiny led you down the correct path. You're glad it let you meet so many people and end the war. But most of all you're glad it made you fall in love. You're glad you did _not _fall in love with the Avatar. You're simply thankful that, that capricious destiny of yours made you fall in love with Aang.

Simply Aang. Simply destiny.

--

A/N: A totally random story that started brewing after I watched my Avatar DVD's. There's a lot of talk surrounding destiny's and most of it isn't exactly rosy. So this is my spin-off Katara's place in the universe. It's quite an important place, might I add.

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
